Cattle
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: A small story about a cattle farm. O/S OOC A/U a bit dark J/B


**CATTLE**

"I'm so proud of you honey, this truly is breathtaking." It's the job of a mother to be proud nonetheless, but what her son has achieved truly is ground-breaking.

Her son doesn't dignify her praise with an answer though, he merely soaks up his surroundings with a deep feeling of satisfaction.

He has never thought himself a humanitarian, but seeing the treatment of cattle was appalling. Most ranches employ a caged system where the animals are all penned up and fed via trough systems until their time is up. Unacceptable in his eyes. The other system he has seen employed is slightly better, but barbaric nonetheless. The cattle are penned up outside, but still not allowed to roam large areas freely.

He hopes his new innovative style of farming will encourage other farmers to start employing more humane methods, and if not, perhaps it will set in motion some more laws to protect the weak.

His setup is a result of his ingenuity and imagination. Sure, he has large fences penning in his cattle, but without the fences the animals will run free and escape, hardly the point of farming. His areas however have large open spaces with undercover areas, trees and even a dam in each lot. He doesn't know what goes through the minds of his cattle, but he knows if he were doomed to such a life, he'd at least want a chance to bathe. He is just theorising of course, God only knows what they think… or Edward might know.

"I mean it, this is truly amazing. They have rights too."

"Yeah, I just hope it is enough. When is Edward arriving? I have an applicant coming in and I could use his help to make sure he is right for the job. I don't want anyone near my livestock without the best intentions in mind."

"He'll be here any minute now, but why are you hiring workers dear, we have more than enough hands between us." Esme queries, rather confused and slightly heartbroken.

Sensing her distress, he eases her mind. "I just don't want to be tied up here all the time, I'd like to spend some time with youse too."

"Oh, okay."

The crunching and pops of gravel fill the empty area surrounding the homestead. "That'll be everyone now." The matriarch smiles brightly at the prospect of reunion.

She was supposed to be arriving with the rest of the family now, but her children always make her proud and she likes to bear witness to their successes, hence her presence.

Two cars pull up at the pinnacle of the u-turn bay and bodies pile out in pairs. Well, all but one; the matriarch's soulmate.

Heads swivel and capture as much as their greedy eyes can take in. Jasper is glorified by their reactions, each steeling his decision to go ahead with this new-age style of farming.

First to approach, the patriarch. "This is phenomenal, Jasper. You truly are a pioneer of forward thinking." Carlisle says while soaking up the fields upon fields of cattle stretched before them. "There is a lot here, it's not too many is it?"

"Well, I was going to start out smaller, but I ended up buying out all of the local farmers and all their stock as well. They mostly look after themselves, but I am going to hire an extra hand."

Carlisle nods, still soaking up the future. "Have you got any contracts yet?"

"Only one, and they want everything I've got."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to start production for at least a month. I want to make sure that their new diet and lifestyle alter their malnutritioned state first."

Hand-in-hand, his bear of a brother and over-protective sister approach and congratulate him before setting out to explore and speculate alone. Or as everyone else calls it; hump each others brains out in the woods.

Again, hand-in hand his other brother and sister approach. "This is great Jazz, it will all work out perfectly, just you wait and see." Alice says bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping.

"Keep all that to yourself please, and don't call me that, you know I don't like it."

The pixie-like creature walks away sombrely with a false pout on her face.

The final addition to the new arrivals steps closer and shakes his brothers hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I have a guy coming in soon for an interview soon, I was wondering if you could sit in with us and read him… if that's alright."

"Of course, what time?"

His internal clock tells him it is three-twenty-seven pm. "He'll be here in thirty-three minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you here at five-to-four." Edward then leaves to catch up with his life partner, Alice.

With his mother at his side during the setting up period, his offer is directed at his father. "Would you like a quick tour?"

"Of course. I'm excited to see if I can adopt any humanitarian methods at the clinic."

"How is your clinic going?"

"Steady as always."

"I was hoping that if business has settled down, that you could spare a day here once a week. The stock will undoubtedly have health problems and I need to hire a veterinarian anyway, but I trust you more."

"I'd be honoured son." Carlisle replies, proud to be apart of such a ground-breaking event. Carlisle's services are mostly injured pets, so the prospect of doing something greater fills him with warmth. "But I still don't like that title; I'm a doctor, not a vet."

The trio set out to explore the phenomenal compound, their first destination; the top field. The first of six. Twelve-foot fences surround the five-acre-sized lot, a sole gate the only breakage in the barricade. Hot-wires run through the fences to discourage any attempts of escape, not that they'd get far anyway. The ranch is the only thing in the vicinity for an hours drive, god only knows how long it will take to get anywhere on foot.

Inside each of the paddocks are a variety of amenities. First and foremost are sheltered areas to keep the cattle out of the blistering heat and extraction centres, or as they are more crudely known as amongst fellow farmers; milking stations. Then he has dams, feeding stations, trees and other natural areas for frolicking. All in all, he is very happy with the paddocks.

Jasper unlocks the aforementioned gate and ushers his parents through, then shuts and locks it behind him. There is no stock to see in this area of the paddock, but they break a small tree line and find some milled about sporadically.

"I still feel sorry for them, but it is sadly a necessary evil," Esme states solemnly in a whispered tone.

He understands his mothers sentiments perfectly, and the farming of cattle is a necessary evil. Without livestock, there will be no sustenance to sustain the world and the wilds will be barren in no time if everyone is to hunt in nature themselves.

"A synthetic substitute will abolish the need for farming all together, but that won't be available for quite some time I'm afraid, very little people are interested in humanitarian aide these days and without resources… " Carlisle, ever the philanthropist. "I'm doing all I can to innovate, but I'm just one man."

"And the world will be a better place for it, just you wait and see," Esme, the enthusiast.

Jasper diverts his attention to the cattle and away from the sombre mood that has been arisen. They should be celebrating success, not mourning the oppressed. However little this leap is, it's not so big that he will be shunned from society or worse, punished. Vampires have a natural aversion to change, so anything too drastic may result in punishment as drastic as death.

Some of his herd are lying about while small groups stand together silently, staring off at nothing in particular. Maybe they're bored, maybe they're contemplating their existence, or maybe they're just stupid.

A female shifts her stance and swivels her head slightly, her large brown cow eyes bore into Jaspers intelligently. The stare uneases Jasper somewhat, so he walks away, prompting his parents to follow in tow.

The threesome don't bother walking through the other five fields, they may all be laid out differently, but they all have the same stuff in them. They instead, return to his new homestead where his four siblings have taken their own tours and returned.

Edward approaches him, leaving Alice with Emmett and Rose on his verandah. "Your interviewee will be here shortly, where are we interviewing him?"

"In my home office."

"So, what can you tell me about him?" Edward asks.

"He was one of the local farmers I bought-out. I actually placed all of his stock in paddock one. He was reluctant to sell, but apparently the money was far more important than the farm. I _think_ he will be an ideal candidate, he seemed rather calm and even attached to his cattle. He was very concerned for their welfare and even escorted the truck here."

"Oh, he sounds ideal. What's his name?"

"James Orion," Jasper replies.

"Ordinary enough."

Once again, the sound of gravel crumbling under the pressure of tyres. Jasper notes that it is three-fifty-nine pm. By the time he parks and approaches, it will be four o'clock exactly.

The car in question reveals itself as an old blue, prehistoric, rusted-out bag of bolts that should not be running. A farm car perhaps, because his income well and truly covered a new car, not to mention the six figures Jasper handed over two months ago.

The bucket of rust on wheels stops dead and out comes the aforementioned James. He is the pinnacle of nondescript with a plain face, average height and bland clothes. Jasper looks to Edward for his reaction, but his brother only offers a one-shoulder shrug.

"This way," Jasper indicates his front door with a wave of his hand and James takes the lead with directions.

Jasper seats himself behind his desk while Edward and James seated themselves opposite him.

"James, this is my brother Edward. Edward, James." The men exchange a silent nod. "He will be joining us and may have queries of his own. He is here because he is as invested in the ranch as I. So, first and foremost I would like to know why you wish to work here."

"Well, to be honest, I'm a little envious of your ingenuity. I very much care for my stock, but clearly I lack the innovation for such concepts. You are making history here Jasper, and I wish to bear witness to a new era of farming."

"Okay. Now, I know this isn't the type of question that should be asked at a professional interview, and I apologise if I offend you, but why _did_ you sell if you care so much?"

"There is a lot of competition in this market, and there was too much demand to meet my meagre supply. Most of my orders far exceeded my output and pushing the cattle to the brink is just too inhumane. Needless to say, they went elsewhere that could meet their demand. My business was barely staying afloat, which is why I had to sell. I must say, it pleases me to see them so well taken care of here, I feel bad for having them in the smaller pens for so long."

"What about previous experiences, before your farm?"

"Well, I was actually a hunter before it was outlawed, then once the jurisdictions come in, I then opened the farm out of the money I had earned from hunting."

"Do you have any questions for James, Edward?"

"No, I think that is everything. Proceed."

"Alright. Well, you seem perfect for the job, but we'll have a three month trial just to see if you are a perfect fit. I now your farm is relatively close, but there is a bunkhouse behind the fields that is at your disposal. Can you come back tomorrow morning about six? We'll comb over details then. Welcome aboard." Jasper stands and shakes the hand of his new employee.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this."

The trio manoeuvre the halls until the sun hits them once again. James hops in his movable rust and the brothers just watch him drive away. Once all road noise disappears, Jasper asks what he has wanted to know.

"What are his intentions?"

"His thoughts were purely focused on what he was saying. He was either purposely protecting his thoughts, avoiding my gift or maybe he is just simple-minded. What did you read from him?"

"Excitement and eagerness, nothing untoward. I'm a bit worried about his protected thoughts though, I might ask Alice what she has to say about him.

The Alice in question appears at their side, looping an arm through Edwards upon her arrival.

"I can't see him at all. I don't know why, but he is only in the background of everyone else's future."

"And what is he doing in the background?"

"Working. Always working."

"I don't know what to do. I have a bad feeling about him, but he hasn't incriminated himself so I feel bound to keep him."

"Well, if you still have a bad feeling after the three month mark, just fire him. We have enough hands here to cover the workload." Edward offers and Jasper agrees with a nod.

The following morning brought James and the following hours after that brought a tour of the farm and a droll run-down of everything he might need to know. But at least the trivialities are out of the way.

He contemplates spending some time with his family, but he has a build up of frustration and the last thing he wants is to snap unnecessarily at those closest to him. He opts for the top field, paddock one. James is supposed to be at the bottom field checking the dam level and to make sure the drinking trough is clean. His family is all at his home, which means he will be alone for quite some time.

He jumps up in one of the trees and lazes against the trunk. He has never needed to vent his frustrations physically before, and he won't start now, but he sometimes unknowingly projects which in turn causes friction between everyone. This has been a great milestone and he doesn't want it sullied with the negativity.

From his vantage point he can see all of the stock that call this field home. These are all of the ones he has acquired from James; their tattoo brands proof enough. They aren't as gaunt or undernourished as the other fields, but they have a hopelessness about them that remains quite unexplainable. The other fields all frolic about and enjoy their new environments, but these just skulk about. He can even _feel_ the anxiety and anger rolling off the herd.

His eyes catch the gaze of the brown-eyed female again. Her stare is full of contempt and ire, much like the emotions rolling off her in waves.

He jumps from his perch in the tree and approaches her. All of the livestock, thus far, have avoided him and scamper away frightened. But not this one. She stands her ground and stares him down, never breaking her gaze.

He stops his approach one foot away from her, his head tilting in concentration. She is a curious creature indeed.

"I am not an animal. Let. Me. Go." She orders between clenched teeth.

"And what then?" Jasper asks, curious for her response.

"And then I'm free."

"Your ignorance is cute. What is around you is the best you will ever get it. You should appreciate what I have done for you."

"_Done for me?_" Contempt strong in her tone. "I am being farmed for my blood you ass. And I am supposed to be grateful."

"Yes, you should. I'm sure what you have here far exceeds your life back at James', am I right?" She visibly flinches at the mere mention of his name, Jasper makes a mental note to question some of the other cattle about that later. "And _free_? The second you are _free_ you will be drained of every ounce of blood that flows through your veins. Just because wild hunting is outlawed, doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Now wake up," his eyes scan her forearm for her identity. "Jay-Four-Em-Three-Five and be grateful. There are many others that would kill for the life you've been given here."

"That is _not_ my name and a rat in a cage is still a rat in a cage no matter its size." She spits between clenched teeth.

"You talk an awful lot… Jay-Four-Em-Three-Five."

"My name is Bella!" she sneers between clenched teeth.

He leaves without a backward glance to find Edward. He doesn't have the patience to deal with anymore of the livestock, so he will ask Edward to scan the minds of the cattle in the top field. He has a bad feeling about James, all he needs is proof.

His brother closes the distance between them first and silently makes his way to the top field, Jasper towing behind silently. He replays Bella's… _Jay-Four-Em-Three-Five's _respond to James' name to fill his brother in and a small nod let's Jasper know that he understands.

Instead of taking the conventional way into the paddock, they simply jump over it the barrier, clearing it. The first human they find is an older woman with curly red hair. She moves and tries to walk away, but the calming waves Jasper provides for her stills her feet.

"What happened at James'?" The woman and Edward both flinch violently at whatever is flashing through the woman's mind. "It's okay, you don't have to answer. Is that enough or do you want one more?"

"Definitely not. That will be all. You need to get rid of him _right now_."

Jasper runs for the back fields where James should be checking the water, but there is no James to be found. Instead, a strong scent leading back toward the top of the farm. Jasper races back to where the trail leads with Edward hot on his heels. The trek takes them to field one, where they had just been. The scent is thick in one particular area… where he had left Bella… _Jay-Four-Em-Three-Five_. Their intertwined scent leads off to the left, presumably far away from the farm.

"It's your call bro, you want to catch him or just let him have it."

"No… no one steals from me," he growls lowly. Besides, he had assured her of a better life here, far away from James. There is no way he is going to let her die by his hands.

"Let's go then."

The duo sprint as fast as their legs can take them, following the scent. "I can see why he took her, she is mouthwatering." Edward mumbles, sniffing the air greedily.

"Don't do anything silly when we get her bro." Jasper reminding Edward of their pledge to not take any human lives.

"I won't. I can control myself."

The scene they stumble upon unexpectedly startles the brothers. They presumed James would have taken her far away from the farm to kill her, but the thief opted to attack her just past his fence line. James' teeth are sunken deeply into Bella's neck, her life-force literally being sucked right out of her.

No questions asked and too fast for James to react, Jasper rips his mouth from Bella's porcelain skin and continues the backwards jerk of his neck until his head comes off. He lets his head roll past his feet and silently asks his brother to deal with the corpse of the monster. Jasper scoops up the descending form of the woman. She is lighter than she looks, he noted idly, but just about everything is light for a vampire.

"Bella?"

Her large chocolate eyes open lazily until comprehension dawns on her. She starts to squirm in his grip while her body flails about trying to break free.

"Listen to me, I need to ask you something very important and you need to think very carefully." She stares at him with intelligent eyes, so he asks. "You have venom in your system, it is your right as a victim to choose whether you want to change, or do you want me to suck the venom out?"

A glint shines in her eyes and a small smirk graces her lips, despite the agony she must be in.

"I'll change." She shut her eyes then and a small smile graces her lips for the full three days of her transformation.

It was quite eerie for Jasper to watch the fiery female transform. He has witnessed many changes over the years, but never before has it looked so peaceful. Truthfully, he is actually dreading her awakening. She was a very angry human and Jasper doesn't know what is in store for him. She technically isn't his responsibility so if she does anything foolish, then it won't come back to bite him. He just hopes she will point all her anger and energy on something worthwhile. Revenge has been dealt with, James is taken care of, but that doesn't mean she won't direct it at him.

Smile still plastered on her face, she casually sits up and takes everything in. Carlisle and Esme didn't return to their home and clinic as planned, nor did Jasper's siblings. They all opted to remain and help Jasper with the newborn. None of his family spoke, nor did the newborn.

"Bella?" He wouldn't dare call her by the barcode that sadly didn't fade from her arm in the transformation. He dare says she will be disturbed by that fact, considering it is practically a stamp of ownership. She ignores him and continues to take in her surroundings. "Bella. You have a lot of decisions to make, but first I need to tell you some things and you need to pay attention."

Again, she studiously ignores him, but he knows the capabilities of vampires and there is no possible way that her expanded mind and enhanced hearing will block out what he is going to say.

"It is against the law to feed from a human, the penalty is death. You are a victim of such an attack and James has been killed. At some stage you will need to be added to the Volturi books, if they find out about your existence and they had not been notified, the consequences may include death for all of us."

Not being perturbed by her feigned ignorance, he finishes up. "Now I was no relation or member of James' coven so I am not bound by law to monitor you, but if you're willing, we'd love for you to stay with us."

She finally reacts. "You _buy_ me from a monster, stick me in a cage, fatten me up to be harvested and _now_ you want me to _stay_? I'd rather have my teeth kicked out. I'll manage on my own, _thanks_." Between the heavy ire and her dagger-like gaze, she truly looks like the monster within them all.

"You will see soon enough, but the world we live in isn't as clean-cut as you're making out. We are trying to make a difference, but anything too radical will be shunned and may result in death, then we can't help anyone." He fishes a wad of notes from his front pocket and offers it to her. "Take this and make sure you buy blood, whatever you do, don't drink from a human. Then when you understand, come back and help us make a difference."

The brunette snatches the wad and flees from the homestead.

"I hope she doesn't do anything dangerous," Esme mutters.

The wild newborn was gone for eleven months, but she returned nonetheless. She didn't apologise, or say anything really. Jasper doesn't expect an apology though, what had happened to her was horrific and the world they live in is even more so. What he did expect however, is help. There is little time to slack off and if she wants the world to be a better place, then waiting around for it to happen is unacceptable in his eyes.

"I don't care what you do, just something. Brainstorm, innovate or work the farm if you chose. If you need resources or materials, just ask, it's yours."

It takes a whole four seconds to break her silence. "I want a plot of land for starters and a place of my own. Some money wouldn't hurt either."

He handed her a set of keys and a plastic card. "The bunkhouse down the back of the farm is all yours now and there is a plot of land next to it, the seventh paddock. Do with it as you please and that card has no limit."

She reads the name of the small cards. "Bella Whitlock?" She queries neutrally.

"I didn't know if you had a surname or not, so I gave you mine." He had actually ordered the card while she was transforming in case she stayed, after she left in was more the case of if she come back. He opted to use his name rather than his family's Cullen. Perhaps it is because he feels responsible for her, or perhaps he just likes the look of his name after hers. Perhaps both.

"I don't… thank you." She seems to struggle expressing her gratitude so he merely nods once in acknowledgement to rid her of her discomfort.

"If you need help or anything else, please ask."

She doesn't respond, she just flees.

He doesn't hear hide nor hair from the strange woman for four months and he doesn't feel right about checking up on her. He has given that area of the farm to her and he doesn't want to intrude. No, he will wait for her to come to him.

When she did, he is completely shocked, she is the most phenomenal being he has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"I need more land." She states, this time with a bit more emotion.

But who can think about such trivialities at such a time? She obviously has discovered something no one else has before; her eyes are _gold! Gold._ He has never seen such a thing and he can clearly see the discolouration isn't contact lenses, they are her actual eyes.

"How… how did you do that? What have you done?"

She ignores him and repeats herself. "I need more land."

He answers her question, but she is not leaving without telling him about her eyes.

"I thought you might have needed more, so I purchased the neighbouring property. I'm just waiting for the paperwork to clear. It's the land that butts up against your paddock. There isn't anything on the land, so I don't think the seller will have any problems with early development, but I'll ring her just to make certain. There is a boundary fence though so you'll know where to stop."

"How long will that take?" A wave of impatience pricks its way to his suppressed gift.

"I'll ring now." He pulls his phone from his pocket and dials the memorised number.

"Hello Jasper, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Maggie, I know nothing has been finalised yet, but would you mind if I start developing the empty lot already?" he asks.

"Of course not, do as you please."

"Thank you my friend, take care," he presses the red square and diverts his attention back to the odd vampire. "While I have you here, I need to now if you reported to the Volturi while you were away."

"Yes, I did. I didn't mention to them that I even knew you and your family though, they think I'm a nomad." Her voice is as smooth as a vampire can get, but her emotions set off alarm bells.

"What happened there? Did you offend Aro?" Concern deeply set within. Upsetting the Volturi is as good as a death sentence.

"I'm not sure. He said he couldn't read me, whatever that means, then he started to demand I stay for testing. I said no, then fled."

"If they were after you Bella, they would have come for you long before now. Besides, there is a good chance they already know you're here."

"How could they possibly?" a small furrow on her perfectly sculpted brows.

"We didn't really get a chance to fully elaborate about things before you fled, but what I'm referring to is called a gift. A talent if you will. They are rare and few and far between, but they say characteristics from our human selves are enhanced during the change, thus forming gifts. Take my brother Edward, he has the ability to read minds, just current thoughts though and my sister Alice can see possible outcomes of the future."

"And, do you have a gift?"

"I do, as do you."

"Wait! _I_ have a gift, how do you even know, but I don't? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"As I said, you ran away before I had the chance."

"Well?" She prompts, hitting him with a big wave of impatience.

"You have a shield. I don't know how powerful it is or what its limitations are, but I know of two people you have shielded yourself against already."

"Okay, and who are they?"

"Edward, when you were human and when you first woke up, he couldn't read you at all and now Aro. Aro's gift is similar to Edward's, but he can hear every thought someone has ever had with a touch to the hand."

"Huh… and what is your gift?"

"I am in empath; I can read and alter emotions."

"So you have been able to tell exactly what I have been feeling the whole time?" disgust prominent in her tone.

"Of course not. I give people their privacy, it's just every now and then if a feeling is strong enough it will penetrate through my gifts suppressed state. But back to the matter at hand. Aro won't come for you, he would have just been excited to test the boundaries of your gift and ask you to join. Nobody joins against their will, so we're fine as long as we return for a social visit soon. Now, can you please tell me how you have golden eyes?

"All in due time chump, all in due time." She struts away, back to her section of the farm.

Sigh.

Her time away isn't as lengthy this time, but rather a mere three days. She approaches Jasper, her head high and proud.

"I need help."

"Okay, what can I help with." He must admit, internally of course, but he has never helped anyone so much in all his existence, nor will he ever again. He doesn't owe this bizarre woman anything, but he finds he will do just about anything for her.

She produces a rolled up piece of pristine paper and unrolls it on an available flat surface. "I want to do this, but alone it will take too long."

His eyes scan her plans and he can't help the sinking feeling of dread in his stomach. He will of course help her, but he fears the consequences will be dire. "I will help you, you know that, but I want to know the full scheme of things."

"Follow me."

Relief and excitement flow through him at the prospect of finally discovering what the woman has been up to. She speeds past paddocks one to six and stops at seven. The paddock looks much the same as the others, extraction centre, undercover areas, dam, feeding stations and everything else that he has fitted out in the other fields. The only noticeable difference is the stench that seems to waft from inside the fences… a stench he knows well.

She opens the gates and ushers him through. She takes the lead and walks through a tree line with Jasper hot on her heels. A herd of deer frolic about oblivious to the world around them.

"You're drinking the deers blood, and it has changed your eye colour." He doesn't ask, he states. "And, to top off your plans, you want me to build a small city for the humans to live in, like a cozy little neighbourhood."

She doesn't confirm the statement, they both already know what she is going to say. Just as they both know what Jasper is going to say. "Okay. But I am not drinking that."

He races back to his homestead and starts making the calls. First and foremost, his family.

"Hi, dad. I don't want you to ask why, but can you please keep everyone away for a while, I'll call when it's safe."

"Okay son, take care and be safe."

He doesn't respond, everything he is going to be doing will be careless and unsafe from this point out. "Bye."

The next is a series of phone calls, all arranging for at least a dozen builders to come and develop the empty lot. Seven months is the estimated time.

He walks back to the bunkhouse at the back of his land. Bella awaits his arrival out the front. Seven months is how long it will take."

"Seven? That's too long."

"I'm sorry, but with the foundations and roads, playground and gardens, it is all time consuming. Just be grateful it isn't humans building it."

"I suppose it will have to do." She is quiet for a beat. "I followed you… I heard you ring your dad. Is it really that dangerous to do such a thing?"

"Bella… vampires don't really like change. They prefer things to remain how they are. It's comfortable and familiar. As it is, my set up was controversial and upset a lot of people. You see, older vampires forget that they were once human, and when they are reminded, it angers them. If their food source was to be humanised, eating something akin to themselves disturbs them, which is why humans are animalised."

"So keeping your family away will keep them safe, but what about you? Why would you risk everything for _me_? You could be killed Jasper, I don't understand."

"Really? It is _you_ that isn't understood Bella, I thought I made myself quite clear."

"With what?"

"Bella… I would try to give you the world if you asked for it. How have you not noticed?"

"Oh!" A wave of embarrassment jabs at him. "I just thought you were being nice, you know… cause of everything that had happened."

"Well, I'm not so generous. Everyone has a sob story Bella, and I'm not in the habit of throwing money at problems, we need to accept our pasts and get on with our futures."

"I'm sorry. If you think the consequences are fatal, we can cancel the plans and think of a better option."

"Nonsense. Your cause is noble and I'd like to help you bring your dreams to fruition."

She offers him a small smile. "I think I need to be alone and think for a while."

Before he leaves her to her solitude, he offers her one final thing. "If you are too lonely down here, I'd love nothing more than for you to join me in the homestead. No pressure or anything, I've already made up a room for you. Just think about it." Now, he takes his leave.

Instead of walking back to his barren house, he decides to explore the paddock that Bella has made up for the deer. It is quite impressive, but it is the extraction station that has piqued his interest. Could the blood really taste as awful as it smelt? If Bella can sustain herself on it, then surely he could too.

He enters the open shed and walks to the bottling area behind the extracting stations. A sole bottle has been left unpacked and it is very fresh from the smells of it.

He unscrews the cap, the seal snapping off in the process. A waft of scented air forces his nose to scrunch up. Steeling himself, he guzzles the bottle.

When compared to the blood he has lived off his entire life, what he has just drunk is putrid. But his veins are reenergised, his throat is no longer parched and he can even feel the black of his pupils retract to give way to the sated colour of red. Well, he decided that Bella Whitlock, is a genius. No doubt the blood is gross, but it is only in the mouth for mere moments before it is gone, such a small sacrifice for bettering the world. He hopes she doesn't mind sharing.

"Hi Aro." Jasper's voice is steady and firm, showing he is in charge of the conversation.

"Mr Whitlock! How exciting. What has you calling me this fine day?"

"It's more of a courtesy call. You see, I have finally found my mate, and she has some pretty radical ideas."

"Ah, the things we do for those we care about. Young love is such a beautiful thing."

"Yeah, so I'm mainly calling so you won't be blindsided by any gossip that may reach your ears."

"So Jasper, who is the lucky lady?"

"Err, Bella. I think you met her last year, she ran away frightened."

"Ah, the newborn. Quite a catch Mr. Whitlock, and very talented. So, what are these radical ideas that everyone will be gossiping about?"

Here goes. "Firstly, I'd like to state that we have been keeping to ourselves and not spreading any sort of propaganda, I have even left my family out of this."

"Sounds bad Jasper, get to the point."

"We are housing our humans." He leaves the details about feeding from deer well and truly out of it, for now.

"Oh my… I don't understand."

"Bella… was livestock when she was human and she is new, so she can empathise with them."

"Just keep it to yourselves and all should be fine. Thank you for the call Mr. Whitlock."

He presses the red square on his screen and sighs in relief. It has only been yesterday that Bella showed him her plans, but he wanted to notify Aro as soon as possible. Withholding information from the Volturi is a no-no. It's bad enough he didn't report the drinking of deer blood, but it is probably best to let the subject cool for a while.

"Am I really your mate?" Bella asks from behind him, causing him to jump. He'd been so focused on his conversation with Aro that he didn't even notice Bella approach.

"Err… mating bonds are a two-way street." _'So that's up to you', _he adds silently."But in Aro's mind, the only reason for me to do this, is for my mate; so I told him what will mostly absolve any wrong-doing on my part."

"And on mine?" She asks.

"Anything they may see as a crime will be forgiven; at the moment you are a whimsical newborn prone to bouts of silliness."

"Maybe we shouldn't then. I'd never forgive myself if I got you killed."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

They stand silently for a short moment, but enough exchange a penetrating stare. "I'd like to move up here if that's still okay. I don't really like the bunkhouse, it still stinks like James."

At the mention of his name, he seeks out the tattoo on her forearm, her eyes follow his gaze. "I'm sorry for calling you by that degrading name before, it's inexcusable."

Closer inspection of her arm reveal large gouges raked down her forearm where the tattoo once sat; she had scratched the code from her arm. He can't blame her for doing so, but tendons, muscle tissue and bone are all exposed. She has definitely proven her determination for not having any association with the animal that attacked her repeatedly.

Without thinking, he raises her arm, and licks the gaping flesh. His venom sizzles and the woman hisses, but he doesn't stop. He swipes his tongue against her jagged marble flesh which knits back together under the tender ministrations of his tongue.

"Err… " Bella stammers, seemingly lost for words. "Th… thanks." She stammers when she sees her flesh healing under the caress of his languid tongue.

He lowers her arm and stares into her strange eyes. His subconscious move has placed him closer to her, leaving their faces mere inches apart. "Whatever you need," his whispered reply.

She closes the distance then, placing her lips softly on his, which is nice, but not enough. His tongue, with its own mind swipes across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she grants and opens a proverbial flood gate.

There is little doubt in his mind that she is his mate, he just hopes she feels the same way.

Jasper's orders for his family seemed too hard for them to obey. Their curiosity was insatiable and they had to find out what was going on, apparently even if it meant their lives. They had managed to stay away for three months, long enough for Jasper's eye colour to match the same golden hue as Bella's.

To say that his family are confused at the sight is an understatement, they are completely befuddled.

"I thought I asked you all to stay away. You are at risk just being here, so please leave."

"Son, we are your family, and we stand beside our family. Whatever is going on, we will understand and support you." Carlisle soothes. "We are aware of the consequences."

Bella approaches from the paddocks and joins the family. "Care to join me Bella? I'm going to give them a tour."

"Thanks," she mumbles lowly; this is the first time she has actually been around Jasper's family without running away in fright.

"And how have you been Bella?" Esme starts walking alongside her as they approach the seventh field.

"Great, since I've come back. Here I have meaning and purpose and Jasper is wonderful."

"That's wonderful honey. The world isn't kind to many, I'm glad you have come back."

Bella offers a small smile, then the rest of the trek is spent in silence.

The group of eight walk into the paddock, the prancing deer confusing the new comers. The group bypass all amenities, except the extraction station; their destination. It is the same spot where Jasper had first gulped down the stinky blood. That was a good day for him.

He halted his steps and removed eight bottles from the storage warmer, giving one to everyone and keeping one for himself. Bella stayed at his side and together, they drank the alternative lifestyle in unison.

"Is this… is this deer blood?"

Bella answers first. "When I ran after waking up, I was thirsty… so thirsty. But drinking blood… I had just escaped from oppression. Drinking the bottled blood… it felt like cannibalism and it stands for everything I hate about the world. But I was still thirsty. I remembered hunting isn't allowed, not that I'd ever kill anyone anyway. I was thirsty, but too proud to cave. I ran to the middle of nowhere and hid from all signs of life. But then, a deer crossed my path… the poor thing never stood a chance. It tasted disgusting, and I didn't mean to kill the poor thing; it had as much right to live as I do. I feel guilty for killing the three I did while I was away, but I suppose we all need to survive. That is how I come up with this idea. We're not actually killing the deer and they only get brought in once a month where they donate half a litre each. I know it's still not right, but… I can't think of any other viable options."

"I am very impressed with your ingenuity Bella. What you have aspired to truly is ground-breaking. I am just sad that we hadn't thought of it before."

They crack open their bottles and gulp down the putrid-smelling drink.

"Blech! it's disgusting, but I do feel quite sated," Rosalie offers.

"The after-taste is horrible." Alice, scrunching her face up.

"So, what is the plan from here guys? How can we help?" Esme asks with an excited smile.

**A/N: THE WORD *YOUSE IS USED OFTEN AS THE PLURAL OF *YOU DESPITE NOT HAVING A PRESENCE IN SOME DICTIONARIES. I HOWEVER LIKE THE WORD AND HAVE OPTED TO USE IT. MALNUTRITIONED AND ANIMALISED HOWEVER, HAVE NO PRESENCE IN ANYTHING RESEMBLING A DICTIONARY. INCIDENTALLY, I HAVE NO PROBLEM INVENTING WORDS TO SUIT MY OWN NEEDS. IF YOU, FOR SOME STRANGE REASON, HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE INVENTION OF WORDS, I HEAR CRYING SOLVES EVERYTHING, SO TRY THAT. :D OH, AND HERE IS WHAT BELLA'S TATTOO LOOKS LIKE WHEN NOT SPOKEN -J4M35-**


End file.
